DECIMOCUARTO
by ZakuryMinashiro
Summary: -Tengo algunas preguntas y aprovecharé la oportunidad para que me las respondas.    NEAH X ALLEN    Advertensia: YAOI, Lemon, Violación.


**Decimocuarto**

Abrió los ojos de golpe ¿Qué había pasado?...Siente todo el cuerpo pesado ¿Dónde se encontraba?... ¿Qué era...? Se incorpora lentamente quedando sentado sobre una mullida cama blanca… ¡¿Qué era esto?

¡¿Qué pasó? Lo último que recordaba era… ¡Estaba peleando…contra el Conde y los Noah! Se levanta de inmediato. Ve a su alrededor y no nota nada más que una elegante alcoba blanca y después sus ropas…esa gabardina que llevaba puesta era la de "_esa" _vez. Corre hacia la puerta y va a dar a un pasillo amplio y tranquilo. Entonces una suave corriente de aire mueve sus cabellos blancos, mira a su costado encontrando una amplia ventana y corre a ella.

-Estoy…en _La Torre _¡Estoy en el Arca!... no recuerdo cómo llegue aquí.

Al frente se le presenta la magnifica ciudad blanca, completamente silenciosa. Enseguida se dispone a salir de ahí, siente un vacío en el estómago sobre todo al no recordar nada del final de la batalla ¿Y sus camaradas? Apenas puede recordar un _**"Muchas gracias…Allen Walker"**_ de la voz... ¡de la voz de Kanda! Suficiente, se concentra pero entonces…

-¿Qué?...No…no puedo.

Más desesperado que antes el joven exorcista sale corriendo de _La Torre_ y en pocos minutos ya se encuentra en la ciudad. Recorrió el mismo camino de la última vez que estuvo ahí con sus camaradas exorcistas. Tiene una idea: la puerta que conecta con el nuevo Cuartel de la Orden.

-…aunque…después de todo ¿aún puedo regresar ahí? –duda.

Aprieta los dientes tensándosele la mandíbula ¿Puede regresar? ¿Debería volver?... ¿Él desea estar en ése lugar?

-Pero también tengo la promesa a Mana.

Ve a su alrededor desesperado, demasiado confundido como para contestarse esas cosas ahora, así que toma como prioridad lo que desea en estos momentos.

-Quiero ver como se encuentran todos.

Retoma su carrera y va justo a la puerta de la nueva Orden Oscura. Al cabo de unos minutos llega con la garganta y el pecho ardiéndoles por el esfuerzo. Toma la perilla y abre la puerta, mueve los labios para llamar a quién sea… pero se queda mudo al ver al frente.

-¿C…cómo?

Al frente sólo tiene un vacío. No hay absolutamente nada, un cuarto inquietantemente blanco que parece que jalará y tragará a todo lo que se le acerca. Como un completo olvido. Retrocede unos pasos y se dirige lo más rápido que puede a todas las otras puestas que comunicó, las abre una tras otra esperando ver algo en la siguiente, pero nada.

-En todas es lo mismo –se dice.

Con la última que revisa sin éxito, vuelve a concentrarse e intentar abrir una nueva puerta que lo lleve al desierto donde se encontraba la Rama Norteamericana o al edificio de la Orden, pero es el mismo resultado. Y entonces cae en la cuenta de una sensación muy incomoda: se siente encerrado, enjaulado. Y además el silencio sepulcral que solamente él rompe comienza a inquietarlo. Con esta nueva sensación comienza a abrir las demás puestas cercanas con mayor brusquedad y aunque estas no están en blanco tampoco le dan una salida a ningún lugar, son simplemente lugares bizarros o cuartos normales.

Pero mientras continúa abriendo una puerta tras otra, tras otra, recuerda el único salón que el Conde Milenario no tenía conocimiento y mucho menos control ¡El Cuarto del Interprete! ¡Eso es, ahí debe de haber un método para salir! Sale corriendo de nueva cuenta por entre el laberinto blanco de calles, recuerda el sitio por dónde solía él mismo aparecer la puerta hacia ése cuarto.

Sin embargo, al llegar al lugar no tiene una idea clara de qué hacer. La puerta a és_e_ cuarto simplemente aparecía sin tener una referencia física. Comienza de nueva cuenta a abrir todas las que se encuentra a su alrededor, bajando y luego subiendo escaleras para ir a la siguiente, no importa. Pero nada. Otra vez la sensación de estar encerrado comienza a desesperarlo. Pasan unos instantes en que se queda quieto, parado en medio de la calle rebobinando en su memoria todo lo que ha pasado dentro del Arca para encontrar otra solución pero simplemente se ve a sí mismo perdido en la colmena de casas blanca del Arca.

Hasta que la respuesta parece llegarle como un regalo: se comienza a escuchar por todo el lugar un sonido bastante conocido.

-¿Piano?

El chico peliplateado ve hacia todos partes intentando encontrar el lugar de donde sale la música. Pero súbitamente justo delante de él aparece una puerta.

-_"¿Qué esta sucediendo?... ¿Debería entrar? Bien, supongo que no tengo otra opción por el momento"._

Ingresa dubitativo, con paso lento y cuidadoso. Y al estar adentro y ver hacia el piano siente que el alma lo abandona.

-Noah –susurra.

Frente a él se encuentra el _decimocuarto noah_ interpretando el piano con la mayor elegancia y tranquilidad. Ignorándolo por unos momentos más mientras concluye la melodía. Aunque ésta no es la tonada que resuena en su cabeza cuando él interpreta el piano. Hasta que al terminar el propio noah rompe el silencio.

- No conoces esta melodía ¿cierto? Es otra que inventé con Mana.

- Mana…-susurra- ¡Noah, tú…!

Al instante este se incorpora interrumpiendo a Allen y se aleja- Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Allen. No me he presentando correctamente: soy Neah Walker.

- Walker…- repite el joven exorcista todavía con dificultad para creerlo.

-Sé lo que piensas y que también es difícil que lo comprendas del todo _"Allen Walker"_. Aunque realmente no necesitas hacerlo.

Apenas Neah termina de hablar cuando comienza a caminar formando un círculo alrededor del exorcista y de nuevo se hace un corto silencio.

-Bien. No me esperaba que esta vez fuera a despertar en un cuerpo tan joven pero creo que podrá soportar la pelea contra Adam.

-¡¿Qué has dicho? ¿Adam?

-¿Cómo, aún no lo sabes?

-¿De qué estas hablando, Neah?

-Vaya, Marian no te dijo del todo lo que le conté hace tiempo. Por lo que veo sólo se limitó a decirte algunas cosas del Arca.

-¡Me dijo que eras el hermano de Mana! ¡¿Es eso cierto? ¡Contéstame! Además como es que puedo estar ablando contigo frente a frente cuando…

-¿Cuándo estoy en tu interior? –interrumpe- Aunque estemos cara a cara continuamos estando unidos…por ahora.

Al instante el joven noah vuelve a dirigirse al piano y esta vez interpreta un trozo de la canción que el exorcista conoce de sobra.

-¿Qué es esto?

No obstante, a la vez que Neah interpretaba Allen también lo hacía justo en el lugar dónde se encuentra parado. Sus manos se mueven al frente como si en verdad tuviera el piano al frente suyo.

-Lo vez Allen _"Walker";_ continuamos unidos.

De pronto Neah deja de tocar y el exorcista recobra el completo control de su cuerpo, aunque ahora toma una pose lista para atacar. Sin inmutarse Neah vuelve a incorporarse y da unos cuantos pasos acercándose al otro muchacho, mientras que Allen retrocede.

-Vaya, me parece que soy unos centímetros más alto que tú. Lástima que el exorcista japonés se fue; si me hubiera dado el tiempo necesario entonces yo mismo le hubiera callado la boca si se atrevía a llamarme _"moyashi"_.

Al escuchar esas palabras dichas de esa manera tan fácil y superficial Allen siente una dolora punzada en el corazón.

-Tengo algunas preguntas y aprovecharé la oportunidad para que me las respondas.

-Vaya exorcista –expresa con un tono un poco jovial aunque sin perder la compostura –De acuerdo ¿aunque estas completamente seguro? Algunas respuestas pueden doler demasiado, mucho más que la ignorancia.

-Yo decidido eso. Desde el comienzo: ¿Cómo sabía mi maestro sobre ti?

-Tienes mala memoria, Allen. Yo mismo lo conocí en persona, le hablé sobre la familia noah, mi traición y le pedí que cuidara de mi hermano mientras yo volvía.

-No me refiero a eso, lo que quiero saber es ¿cómo mi maestro sabia efectivamente que tu existías en mi interior? Él mismo dijo que no te creyó cuando dijiste que ibas a regresar.

-Ya veo. Fácil de contestar: aproximadamente un año después que comenzaras a viajar junto a él, yo mismo comencé hablarle.

-¡¿Qué?

-Durante cortos lapsos tomé posesión de tu cuerpo y en esos momentos fue justo cuando le hablaba del Arca y que mi Timcanpy tenía la partitura adentro.

-No…imposible…-susurrar Allen tratando de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado -¡¿Y qué hay de Mana? –pregunta desesperado y dolido.

-Mana. –vuelve a pronuncia Neah con algo de tristeza.

De pronto el joven noah va hacia al piano y toca ligeramente una techa negra de la derecha. Todo el cuarto comienza a brillar cegándolos por un instante, pero en un parpadeo Allen se encuentra en medio de un jardín amplio y a su espalda tiene una mansión.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ve hacía arriba.

-Neah.

El exorcista se sobresalta un poco, no había notado que el noah estaba tan cerca de él. Lo tenía a la par. Y estaba viendo a un punto específico. Pero cuando él levanta la mirada, lo único que ve es un enorme balcón y una esquina de una mesa con el mantel ondeando.

-Es uno de mis recuerdos. Bien, podría decir que pronto serán _nuestros._

Allen frunce el ceño, esa última oración no le ha gustado. Él no permitirá que el _decimocuarto_ lo controle, prometió a todos que si eso llegaba a suceder él mismo acabaría con su existencia.

De pronto escucha ruido viniendo del balcón. No lo había notado, pero en el otro extremo que no alcanza a ver, se encuentra una persona. Por el sonido que produce con las tazas al parecer esta merendando. Sorpresivamente entra por la puerta del balcón una chica, saltando a los brazos de la otra persona. Le parece familiar.

-… ¡¿Road?

-Exacto. Desde siempre a sido muy ruidosa y afectuosa con Adam.

-¿Pero si luce como en la actualidad? Solamente que aquí tiene el cabello largo.

-Te sorprendería saber su verdadera edad. Pero no es de caballeros hablar sobre eso ¿cierto?

Mientras avanza el recuerdo los jóvenes escuchan más ruido. La voz del hombre es efectivamente la del Conde Milenario. Aunque no lo puede ver.

-Fíjate en esta parte. Sé que te gustará en especial.

Allen fija su mirada, pero cuando lo presencia siente como se le detiene el corazón. Por la puerta del balcón va entrando un joven Mana…seguido de Neah. Se escucha que la voz del Conde se eleva un poco en un tono muy alegre y como Neah entabla una conversación muy jovial con él, mientras que Mana va a la orilla del balcón y recibe de lleno el aire fresco en el rostro.

Es él, sin duda es Mana, solamente que joven y al parecer no ha pasado ninguna desgracia todavía, se ve perfecto. En ese instante, Allen siente como se le contrae el pecho y comienza a temblar. Y ni siquiera le importa el momento en que eso se tradujo en lágrimas. De repente Timcanpy llega volando tranquilamente, casi se veía como si solamente flotara, primero se posa en la cabeza de su padre adoptivo y después se acurruca en la cabeza de Neah.

El joven exorcista ya no soporta más y esta a punto de colapsar cuando vuelve a escuchar de nuevo el sonido de una tecla del piano. Han regresado a la habitación del Arca.

-Pensaba enseñarte más pero veo que aún el recuerdo doloroso de Mana continúa muy latente, Allen. Bien, no importa, después de todo en poco tiempo ya no tendrá sentido que sepas todo esto.

-¿Qué…quieres decir? –pregunta pasándose una mano sobre el rostro para limpiarlo y con un tono enojado.

-Ya que te convertirás en un noah todos mis recuerdos pasarán a ti. Mejor dicho: te devorarán. Aunque gracias a la inacabada conexión que tengo contigo he podido ver el mundo a través de _"Allen Walker"_ –Suspira –. Al parecer Adam a comenzado de nuevo con _"eso"_.

-¡Neah! ¡Parecías llevarte muy bien con el Conde…y aún así Mana…!

-¡No lo confundas! –alza un poco la voz para callar al exorcista aunque sin cambiar su tono calmado. –Mi traición comenzó desde el exacto momento en que noté que Adam se estaba volviendo loco. Adam estaba enfermo, y en éste _"despertar"_ la enfermedad y locura regresaron. Y con respecto a Mana, mi hermano fue el único que estuvo a mi lado cuando eso sucedió, no te equivoques, yo deseaba con mucha mas fuerza que tú que eso no sucediera, Allen.

-¡Mentira! Sé muy bien que es posible que hayas manipulado a mi maestro Cross e incluso al propio Mana ¡Todo por esta oportunidad de regresar y colocar las cosas a tu favor!

-¿En serio crees eso? –

Esa pregunta sonó con tal tono neutro y tranquilo que incluso resonó por toda la blanca habitación… e hizo temblar al joven exorcista… ¿Qué significó ese tono?

-Sí. Tú mismo dijiste que serás quién destruirá todo. Deseas ser el nuevo Conde Milenario.

Sin más Allen activa su _**Clown Crowned**_ mostrando en toda su extensión la hermosa capa blanca y la máscara se coloca automáticamente en su lugar.

-¡Neah…!

Sin embargo algo sucede, _**Clown Crowned**_ esta vacilante, se encuentra con toda su fuerza y esplendor pero se siente "_extraña"._

-¡Vaya! ¡Impresionante!

De súbito el exorcista es lanzado contra un muro sintiendo la presión en todo su cuerpo que lo mantiene pegado e inmóvil en el sitio, pero nada lo toca. Enseguida el noah comienza a avanzar hasta que se encuentran cara a cara. Mientras tanto Neah con sus ojos dorados estudia curioso la Inocencia activada.

-Increíble. Seré el primer noah con inocencia ¿interesante, no?

Al escuchar eso el joven peliplateado da un pequeño respingo apenas perceptible.

-¿Qué dices? Los noah son vulnerables contra la Inocencia. Te acabarías tú mismo. ¡Además eso jamás sucederá! ¡Yo mismo prometí que acabaría con migo mismo si eso sucediera!

-Lo sé. Recuerdo tus exactas palabras: _**"…Si eso ocurriera, les ruego que me maten…Pero…eso no pasará. Si el decimocuarto intenta atacar la orden…yo lo detendré."**_

Un súbito vacío cae al estómago del joven exorcista provocándole arcadas. No solamente fueron sus propias palabras en los labios de Neah, sino que éste lo repitió con el mismo ahínco y tono que era abrumador.

-Y sigo sosteniendo mis palabras, Neah.

-Lo sé. Ya una vez lo intentaste cuando tú Inocencia en forma de garra no te quiso obedecer como querías.

-¿Cómo es que…? Fuiste tú –Dice para sí mismo, afirmando, no preguntando.

-A mi no me pasará nada y podré controlar la Inocencia Parásito. Después de todo ya lo he hecho en otra ocasión.

-¡¿Qué?

-Sí. Has memoria.

El joven peliplateado intenta recordarlo pero han sido demasiadas cosas de un solo. Además también esta la horrible sensación de no poder moverse.

-¿No?... Entonces te lo diré: fue esa vez en que conociste a los _Terceros Exorcistas _¿Recuerdas que el grandulon llamado _Goushi_ te golpeó y pegaste contra el pilar?

-¡Mi Inocencia se activo sola!...pero…pero…-

-"_Su expresión no tiene precio"- _piensa el joven noah. -¡Exacto! Jamás lo resolviste ¿verdad? Era yo, solamente cuidando de mi próximo contenedor.- Después de estas palabras Neah vuelve a ver a Allen de pies a cabeza.

-No. Imposible.

-Pero yo también te he sido de ayuda.

-¡¿Qué? ¡JAMAS!

-¿Y de dónde crees que sacaste eso de: _**"Puerta…ADARA"**_?; justo para que Yuu Kanda y Alma Karma escaparán. –de golpe Allen cae en la cuenta de eso -¿fue muy doloroso, verdad?

-¿Qu…qué…a qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes. A verlo marcharse con otro.

-¡Dios mío, Neah no te entiendo! –forcejea.

-Claro que sí.

-¡Suéltame!

-Te advertí que las respuestas podían doler demasiado, inclusive mucho más que la ignorancia. Y eso que aún no comenzamos con los temas importantes.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Estas Igual de enfermo que el Conde para desear lo mismo!

Y de pronto un golpe.

-Jamás vuelvas a compararme con Adam.

Lo había abofeteado. Allen siente un hilo de sangre salir de su labio inferior. Vuelve a ver al joven moreno y se queda helado de esa mirada ofendida y absolutamente fría. Y sin embargo su rostro continúa impoluto. Y de pronto una imagen salta a la cabeza del joven peliplateado.

-Él no vendrá a ayudarte, _Allen "Walker"._

Lo siguiente que ve el exorcista es a Neah elevar su brazo y señalar el sillón blanco del cuarto. Y de un momento a otro siente cómo choca bocabajo violentamente en la superficie. Lanza un leve quejido. Ni si quiera lo vio venir. Pero no termina ahí, rápidamente su _Inocencia_ reacciona lanzando el _**Clown Belt**_ que se enrolla en todo el sillón y le da un medio giro quedando bocarriba con los brazos a los costados. Abre los ojos aturdido pero solo para ver como el noah se posa sobre de él a horcajadas acomodando su abrigo largo. Justamente la misma ropa que él traía puesta.

-Dios…-susurra – ¡¿Qué intentas?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Te haré olvidar a ese bastardo que se fue con Alma Karma y enzima te lo agradeció. Qué descaro.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

Como respuesta el noah toma la gabardina que el exorcista Allen Walker viste y la abre por completo. Enseguida el peliplateado escucha y ve claramente como empieza a desgarrarle la camisa y como Neah se recuesta sobre él comenzándole a besarle el cuello.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Que asco! ¡Dejame! ¡Sueltame!

-¿Asco? Pero si fantaseaste tantas veces que el exorcista japonés te hacia esto.

Con cada parte que el noah va descubriendo lo va besando y lamiendo. Esta tibio. La piel del jovencito esta muy tibia. Aunque forcejeaba mucho. Neah siento cada movimiento desesperado del pequeño exorcista por soltarse pero la _**Clown Belt**_ le esta obedeciendo a él.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡NO, DEJAME!

-Vaya, sí que estas desesperado. Eres tan inocente. Ahora confirmo que todas tus fantasías y sueños húmedos eran solamente eso.

Besa su costado y ya va destrabando el cinturón del exorcista que en un santiamén lo saca de un tirón. Mientras que Allen siente como la lengua de Neah lo recorre, además que de vez en cuando lo muerde suavemente. Entonces el joven noah lleva su mano izquierda a la entrepierna del otro chico y comienza a frotarla muy suave y sugestivamente mientras su mano izquierda va al pecho blanco, comenzándolo a acariciar.

-No puedo creerlo…-dice en un hilo de voz –en verdad lo estas haciendo.

Y el joven de ojos dorados le responde con una leve sonrisita. Después el joven moreno se lanza de nuevo al cuello de Allen devorándolo a besos y dejando tranquilo su pecho. Ahora Neah se frota completamente contra el exorcista de una manera deliciosa que Allen no puede apreciar y cada vez se siente más angustia por la mano en su entrepierna que no deja de tocarlo.

-¡Déjame!

A esto el joven moreno le susurra en el oído –Vamos, llámalo. _Él_ no vendrá y así podrás desencantarte de ese sujeto y dejara de doler tanto aquí. –dicho esto último deposita una mano sobre el corazón de Allen.

Pero la mano que se puso sobre su corazón ahora lo acaricia por el costado, deslizándola mas abajo hacia la espalda y definiendo la curva que tenia, hasta llegar a su cadera. Continúa acariciándolo, ahora besándole la barbilla sintiendo el peliplateado el aliento cálido del noah, sintiendo como se frota sugestivamente contra él.

Y en un momento, el chico moreno comienza a parar levemente. Acostado bocarriba y con su enemigo a horcajadas sobre de él, Allen mira como Neah se quita el abrigo de una manera insinuante mandándolo sobre el piano seguido por el cinturón. Y vuelve a forcejear desesperado, esto esta subiendo demasiado de tono. Pero de pronto escucha otra sonrisita girando a ver a su enemigo.

-Sabes, me gusta mucho tu cara de niño –dicho esto le lanza una mirada que brilla mucho.

Después sutilmente se aflojan los amarres de _**Clown Belt**_ de sus piernas y Allen intenta aprovecharlo pataleando lo mejor que puede, pero se sorprende con la facilidad con que manejó esto el noah, el cual sencillamente le bajó el pantalón junto con la ropa interior de una forma tan sutil que le dio un escalofrío.

-Creo que ya comienzas a entenderme. Disfrútalo, Allen. Yo lo haré.

Entonces la _**Clown Belt**_ se ajusta separándole y elevando un poco sus piernas exponiéndolo por completo mientras que en Neah se rasga su propia camisa dejando expuesto su moreno pecho. Enseguida vuelve a descender y a la vez que baja va acariciando sus largas y delgadas piernas.

-Eres un niño precioso. Ese japonés amargado jamás sabrá lo que se perdió.

-¡Dejame! ¡y ya deja a kanda!

-¡Genial! ¡Al fin lo has nombrado! Llámalo cuantas veces quieras, él no vendrá porque lo único que le importó fue el otro. Dale la muerte del olvido.

-¿Pero que te pasa? ¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo porque olvide a Kanda?

Y entonces Neah le lanza una sonrisa propia de un noah. Esa grande y retorcida sonrisa que escondió de inmediato mientras regresaba a acariciarlo. Sin embargo ahora estaba totalmente expuesto y lanzó un gemido de sorpresa cuando siente la mano de su enemigo en su miembro.

-Recuerdo que no hace mucho estuviste a punto de tocarte…pero tuviste tanta vergüenza que te detuviste apenas al sentir el rose de tus dedos.

Su maldito enemigo lo estaba masturbando mientras trataba de zafarse, pero unos instantes después eso ya no importó. De golpe sintió como dos dedos violan su interior. Lanzó un gritó de dolor al sentir su ano herido.

-¡maldición, sácalos!

-No.

Neah continuó moviendo sus dedos entrando cada vez mas adentro del pequeño cuerpo tembloroso debajo suyo. Y al alzar la vista, vio orgulloso que el niño estaba llorando. No mintió al decir que era hermoso…y era suyo.

Lo siguiente los sorprendió a los dos. Allen lanzó un grito ronco a todo pulmón. Su enemigo había encontrado el lugar especial del exorcista. Así que unos cuantos roces más lo dilataron un poco más. A esto el joven moreno saca sus dos dedos y frente a la mirada del peliplateado se desabrocha el pantalón y baja el cierre. Mete la mano y entonces saca su erecto miembro.

-¡oh por dios! ¡Neah, no!

Pero de una sola estocada lo penetra. Resonando el grito de Allen por toda la habitación, y no logra callarse mientras siente que cada vez llegan más al fondo. Al tener todo su miembro dentro, Neah vuelve a recostarse sobre el exorcista ocultando su rostro en la curva del cuello del jovencito y comienza a embestirlo.

¡Neah, para! ¡detente!

Saca su miembro y lo vuelve a enterrar en ese agujerito apretado. Fantástico, los primerizos siempre son tan estrechos. Gradualmente va aumentando la velocidad y tocándolo en su próstata. El noah gime ardorosamente mientras su joven contenedor trata de ocultar sus propios jadeos dentro de sus sollozos. Es increíble el olor de sus cuerpos juntos y el sexo, además los sonidos…Al final el joven moreno aumenta la velocidad de su cadera con desesperación, se sujeta con fuerza de los hombros de Allen y se corre en el interior del peliplateado junto con un gemido fuerte y ronco. Con esto, el exorcista se corre también, sintiéndose completamente sucio. Le dio ése gusto a su abusador y ni siquiera se puedo contener.

Un par de minutos después Neah comienza a salir del exorcista y se incorpora bajándose de Allen, se para frente a él y después gira yendo hacia el blanco piano. Se sube la cremallera y se quita los restos de la camisa que rasgó. Al llegar toma su abrigo que lanzó sobre el piano y se lo coloca de nuevo. Y así toma asiento comenzando a interpretar la tonada que manipula el arca.

-Relájate con esto, Allen.

Pero el exorcista no le presta atención. Continúa sin moverse después de haber concluido el acto, aunque los amarres de _**Clown Belt**_ ya no lo ciñen tanto. El peliplateado siente como sale un líquido de su ano, no solamente es la semilla de ese bastardo sino también sabe que es su sangre. Mientras tanto la música continúa relajante, triste y hermosa, hasta que comienza a quedarse dormido.

-Descansa, _Allen "Walker"._

Una fuerte corriente que choca contra el cristal de la ventana lo despierta. Allen abre los ojos de golpe sintiendo un mareo por la brusquedad mientras el corazón le late demasiado rápido. Por Dios ¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Que fue… _eso_?... ¿Fue…una…pesadilla?

Es de noche. Por un largo rato observa el cuarto donde se encuentra, pero no lo reconoce. Todo lo que acababa de pasar ¿sólo había sido un sueño? El propio exorcista trata de converse de ello y para detener las explosiones que siente en el cerebro se concentra en el sitio. Es muy parecido a los dormitorios de la nueva Orden Oscura, pero sabe que no es ese el lugar.

Pero si todo lo soñó entonces ¿dónde esta ahora? De nuevo lo poco que recuerda es que estaba combatiendo contra el Conde Milenario y los noah. El como le insistían para que regresara…y que Kanda se había ido ¡No! De nuevo trata de concentrarse en el presente, esta vez tiene puesta una ropa sencilla, una camisa y pantalón de algodón ¡¿Pero qué había sucedido con sus camaradas si él se encontraba aquí?

De un impulso lanza la gruesa manta que lo abriga a un lado y salta fuera de la cama, sin embargo, al apenas plantar los pies en el frío suelo siente una profunda punzada en su parte inferior y cae de rodillas.

-Agh…No… ¿pero qué…?

Entonces con mucho temor se lleva una mano dentro del pantalón y rosa su parte trasera. Apenas siente algo y la retira. Pero no puede ver su mano, no quiere verla. Sin embargo cierra fuertemente los ojos y toma el valor para ver su mano pero entonces…

-¡Sangre!... ¡No, no Dios!

Al instante dobla medio cuerpo y en la penumbra ve el pantalón que viste levemente manchado en _"esa"_ zona. Su respiración se vuelve pesada, siente que se asfixia y todo el cuerpo le tiembla sintiéndose completamente vulnerable mientras que de nuevo sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse.

Pero apenas han caído las primeras lágrimas cuando recuerda haber visto un enorme espero en el cuarto. Tiene miedo de ver cual será el resultado ahora al reflejarse ¿continuará la sombra burlona…o será la imagen completa de Neah? Sintiendo el corazón en la mano pero se levanta con dificultad lanzando unos sollozos; y camina arrastrando los pies, va lentamente al frente del espejo. En verdad no quiere verse. Camina con la mirada puesta en el suelo y hasta que esta frente al ancho espejo de medio cuerpo eleva pesadamente la vista.

Y entonces grita.

-Has despertado, Allen _"Walker"._

Siente las piernas sin fuerzas, se va a caer en un cualquier instante. Su llanto se volvió más fluido pero ni siquiera lo nota. Frente a él esta el reflejo nítido de Neah sin camisa, con el pecho sólo cubierto por la gabardina.

Allen esta a punto de desplomarse cuando súbitamente siente como lo empujan contra el espejo. Enseguida y desesperado intenta escapar aunque únicamente logra voltearse y quedar con la espalda sobre el vidrio. De pronto un grito se le queda atorado en la garganta: siente a la perfección como un cuerpo se va recostando sobre de él, aunque no hay absolutamente nadie más en el cuarto.

Sintiéndose aterrado comienza a girar su rostro hacia atrás, en verdad no desea verlo. Y esta vez sí lanza una nueva exclamación. En el reflejo claramente se ve a Neah presionándose contra él, mirándolo penetrantemente.

-¿Pero…pero cómo…?

-Soy un noah, Allen ¿Qué es lo que te sorprende? Tiky puede atravesar cualquier materia, Road crea mundo bizarros; y te sorprendería conocer cuál es mi especialidad.

-¡No, imposible! ¡¿Entonces todo…?

-Sí sucedió, Allen. Y mientras no te conviertas por completo en el _"decimocuarto"_ continuarás siendo mío…Pero no te preocupes en el "después", prometo cuidar muy bien de tu cuerpo. Como ya dije, eres muy hermoso.

_**FIN**_


End file.
